Waiting
by animegalnya
Summary: Amu is now in high school, and is still waiting for Ikuto. When will he come back? First Shugo Chara! fanfic. one-shot series. Amuto!
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!.

Ok! So, this is my first Shugo Chara! fanfic, so I hope it turns out ok.

Aika: HI!

me: Oh, this is Aika, a character I made up. She'll probably be making random appearances along with the rest of her friends every now and then.

Aika: Enjoy the fanfic!

Waiting

"Ugh, first day of school, and yet we still get a bunch of homework!" Amu whined.

"Well, its high school~desu." Su said.

"Its not supposed to be easy." Miki muttered.

"Just do your best, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"We know you can do it!" Dia added.

Amu smiled. "Thanks." Amu was now fifteen years old and a first year in high school. The other guardians were at the same school as her, and the younger members would be going to the same high school as them. There was just one person missing.

Amu looked up at the sky. 'Ikuto...I wonder where you are right now?'

Amu and Ikuto were constantly calling and texting each other, but that didn't mean that they weren't lonely.

Amu sighed, suddenly depressed.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Su asked, concerned.

Amu frowned. "I just wish Ikuto was here...to see us in high school..." she stopped walking. "...to be here and see everybody grow up."

Ran sat on her shoulder. "Aw...you know he wants to be here, Amu-chan."

"Yeah." Dia agreed.

Miki held up her sketchpad. "See?" She had drawn a picture of Amu and Ikuto with a heart drawn around them.

Amu's eye twitched. "Right...arigatou."

Miki smirked. "Just trying to cheer you up."

"It's really good!" The other three charas chorused.

Amu trudged home, her four charas in tow, and arrived at an empty house. A note was on the table saying that Ami was at a friend's house and her parents were on a date. She sighed and walked up the stairs. When she got to her room, she found her balcony door open...and a familiar boy laying on his side on her bed. She dropped her schoolbag.

"Yo." The boy smirked.

Amu blushed. "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled. "Nani?"

She shook her head. "G-Get off of my bed!"

Ikuto pouted. "Why? I'm comfy."

She couldn't believe it-Ikuto was here! Really here! And in her bed!

Wait. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Ikuto beckoned her to him with his index finger. "C'mere, Amu."

She took a few, slow, hesitant steps closer to him. "H-how long are you here?"

He shrugged. "Well, I still haven't found my dad, but I decided to visit you." He smirked. "How long do you want me here, Amu?"

She froze. "M-me?"

He chuckled. "Of course. After all..." He stood up, walking over to her. "...I told you, didn't I?" He rested his hands on her waist. "Wherever I go, the distance that separates us…" He pressed his forehead against hers. "...I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you."

She blushed. "I-Ikuto..."

He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against hers. And then he smirked, taking a step back. "Guillable as always."

She gaped at him. "Wha...?" She shook her head and glared at him. "Ikuto, you baka!"

"Ikuto!" Her four Charas flew over to him. "You're back!"

He chuckled. "Wow, how many people missed me?"

Miki showed him her sketchpad with a grin on her face. "Just one."

Amu blushed. "MIKI!" She chased her little blue chara around the room, only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist. "Huh? MMF!"

Ikuto had pulled her close to him...and kissed her. Not on her cheek, not on her forehead, not on her nose, but on her lips. When he pulled back, Amu was just staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open. He chuckled. "It's not wise to keep your mouth open after a kiss."

Her face was bright red as she closed her mouth.

Ikuto wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Did anyone else steal your first kiss from me?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "I-I didn't want anyone to..." Her face was still bright red.

He smirked. "And...?"

She looked up at him shyly. "...because I wanted you to be my first kiss."

He gently bit down on her ear. "Took you long enough..." He chuckled. "...A-mu-chan."

She froze. "I-Ikuto..."

He pressed his face against her hair, smelling her. "Mm...Amu-chan?"

She swallowed. "N-Nani?"

He gave her a seductive smirk. "That milk worked after all-OW!"

Amu had hit him on his head. "Pervert!"

He chuckled. "Only around you, Amu-chan, only around you."

Ikuto visited for a couple hours, but then said he had to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Amu asked.

Ikuto patted her head. "When you're an adult."

Amu frowned. "That's so far away."

Ikuto chuckled. "Then let me give you something as an "I'll be back" present." he kissed her. It was gentle, long, and slow. He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. "You're almost an adult, just a couple more years and I'll return. Don't stop calling or texting me-it makes my day." he smiled at her before jumping off her balcony.

Amu sat on her bed.

"When you turn 18, he'll be back." Dia said.

"That's right!~desu!" Su agreed.

"And you won't be waiting alone! You've got us and the others!" Miki said.

"Fight on, A-mu-chan!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms around.

Amu smiled. "Thanks, guys." she opened her arms and hugged them all.

That's right. With friends like hers supporting her, she knows she can wait. Ikuto will return to her-and she'll be waiting.

Wrote part of this after re-reading the last chapter of Shugo Chara! Encore. Feedback if Ikuto should have kissed her now or when she was an adult, I can change it. Review please! And yes, what Ikuto told Amu about finding her is a direct quote from the manga.


	2. Grown Up

I decided to write a sequel to 'Waiting!' :) This has lots more Amuto fluffiness! Enjoy!  
Aika: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Grown Up

"Ok, Ssh, here she comes!"

"Everybody hide!"

Amu walked up the steps to Utau's front door. "Thanks for letting me spend the night, Utau."

Utau shrugged. "Anytime." When Utau opened the door to her house, the lights were out. Before Amu could step inside, the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" All of her friends jumped out from their hiding spots. "Happy 18th birthday Amu!"

Amu gasped. She looked at Utau. "Utau! I said no surprise parties!"

Utau smirked. "You didn't say I couldn't throw you a surprise party at MY house."

Kukai walked up to Utau and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Soon to be OUR house." he grinned, and Utau smiled.

Kukai was now nineteen, and had recently proposed to Utau, who was now twenty-two. They were planning on getting married in a couple months.

"Cake! Cake!" Yaya cheered.

"Not yet, Yaya." Kairi said.

Yaya and Kairi had started dating a couple years ago.

Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko, walked up to Amu. "Ready to open your presents, Amu?" Nagihiko asked, holding Rima's hand.

Nagihiko and Rima had started dating when they entered middle school.

Amu sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope." They all said in unison.

Amu sat on the couch. "...thank you guys. I'm glad you all decided to do this."

The others sat around her with boxes in their hands.

"Yaya's first!" Yaya said, holding out her box wrapped in bright red paper with gold stars and a gold bow wrapped around it.

Amu smiled and untied the bow. She took the lid off the box and smiled at what was inside. She took out a mini gum-ball machine filled with many different colored gumballs and candies inside it. "Thanks, Yaya."

Yaya beamed. "You're welcome!"

Kairi handed Amu a small box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper. "Yaya helped me pick it out."

Amu opened the box and gasped. "I've been looking for this necklace everywhere! You guys remembered!"

Kairi smiled. "So you like it?"

Amu nodded and put it on. "I love it! Thanks guys!"

Yaya grinned. "Told ya she'd like it!"

Tadase gave her his next. It was also a smaller-sized box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

Amu opened the box and smiled. "You remembered!" she held up a box set of anime she had been wanting for a while.

Tadase smiled. "Of course."

Amu smiled. "Thank you, Tadase-kun."

Rima handed Amu a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a purple bow wrapped around it. "This is from both of us."

Amu untied the bow and opened the box. She gasped, feeling tears form at the corners of her eyes. She took out the pink teddy bear with a white choker necklace around it's neck. On the necklace there were four charms-a red heart shape, a blue spade shape, a green clover shape, and a yellow diamond shape. She hugged the bear. "Thank you."

Most of the Guardians' Charas, as well as Utau's Charas, had returned to their eggs.

Rima and Nagihiko smiled. "You're welcome."

Amu carefully put the bear back in it's box.

Kukai handed her a box wrapped in bright green paper with yellow stars on it. "This is from Utau and I."

Amu unwrapped the rectangular box. She smiled when she opened the box. She took a pink and black shirt and a short black skirt out of the box. "It's cute. Thank you." she went around the room and hugged all of her friends.

"Wait! There's a card!" Utau handed Amu a blue envelope.

Amu looked confused. It said 'To: Amu' on it with a heart next to it. She opened the envelope to find a plain index card. "Look at the stairs." she read out loud. She looked at the stairs...and her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest...

...was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Yo."

Amu blinked twice. "I-Ikuto...?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Happy birthday, Amu."

Amu stood up and walked over to him. "Is that...really you?"

Ikuto suddenly kissed her cheek. "Does that answer your question?" he smirked when she blushed.

"Ok, everybody to the backyard for cake." Kukai said, shooing everybody out back and winking at Ikuto and Amu.

When they were alone, Ikuto smiled softly at Amu. "So...do you know why I'm here?"

Amu looked confused. "For my...birthday?"

Ikuto chuckled. "That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" she asked.

Ikuto sighed. "You don't remember?"

Amu thought back on the last time they met and blushed, remembering what he said.

"I promised to come back and find you when you became an adult." he took a step closer to her. "And now...I found you."

Amu blushed bright red. "I-Ikuto..."

Ikuto hugged her, sniffing her hair. "Mmm...I've missed your scent."

Amu continued to blush. "D-don't say weird things like that!"

Ikuto nuzzled her neck with his nose. "But Amu-koi...I've been waiting. Haven't you?"

Amu looked at the floor. "...of course I have."

"Don't you want to be with me?" Ikuto asked quietly.

Amu looked at him. "Baka." she hugged him. "Of course I do."

"So...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Amu smiled. "Yes."

Ikuto smiled and kissed her. "Come on, let's go eat your cake before Yaya does."

They walked out back, hand-in-hand.

The others cheered. "About time!"

Amu blushed at the sudden attention.

"Cake time!" Yaya said.

"Make a wish, Amu." Nagihiko smiled.

Amu looked around at all her friends and her new boyfriend. She looked at the candles and blew them out.

They all sang happy birthday to her and ate cake.

Ikuto walked Amu home and snuck up to her bedroom for old time's sake. They cuddled in her bed, holding each other close.

I wish...that we'll always be friends. No matter what.

Yeah! Review please!


	3. First Date

So, this takes place a week after 'Grown Up.' This is my version of Ikuto and Amu's first date. :)

Also, the first date location is based on a place that I like going to in the summer.

And, the way they first met is based on the manga, not the anime, cuz I think it's funny that Amu fell on Ikuto. Haha.

Enjoy!

Seiya: Hi! I'm Aika's friend! animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!

First Date

Amu looked at the outfits on her bed. She had one hour before Ikuto picked her up for their date. Their FIRST date.

Her mom had offered to help her get ready, but Amu had protested that she wanted to get ready on her own. It was difficult without her Charas helping her, but she was determined to make their first date amazing.

She tried on six different outfits before deciding to wear the shirt and skirt she had gotten from Kukai and Utau for her birthday with a pair of black flats that looked like her school shoes.

Next was her make-up. Over the years, she had only worn make-up when totally necessary. She decided that tonight counted. She only used some black eye-liner and black mascara with a little pink eyeshadow that matched the pink on her shirt. She decided not to wear blush. She put on a little lipgloss and looked at herself in the mirror.

And finally, she brushed her hair, left it down, and put one of signature x-shaped clips in her hair.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, turning around and making sure she looked alright. She didn't realize how long it had taken her to get ready, because apparently it had already been an hour and the doorbell rang at exactly 7:00 p.m.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun is here!" her mom called from downstairs.

Amu took a deep breath, checked herself one more time in the mirror, and left her room.

As soon as Amu walked downstairs, Ikuto couldn't help but stare. She looked... "Beautiful." Ikuto said quietly.

Amu heard and blushed.

Amu's mom suddenly whipped out a camera. "Ooh, this is so exciting! Amu-chan's and Ikuto-kun's first date! Smile!"

Ikuto chuckled and put his arm around Amu's shoulder, smirking at the camera while Amu forced an embarrassed smile.

After her mom took the picture, Ikuto held Amu's hand and walked out of her house with her.

"Geez...I'm eighteen, it shouldn't be a big deal if I go on a date." Amu mumbled.

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "How many dates have you been on with anybody besides Tadase when you were younger? Your mom probably sees this as your first real date."

Amu hadn't thought about that. "I guess you're right." she smiled at him. "So-where to first?"

Ikuto smirked. "You'll see." he opened the passenger side door of his car for her.

She laughed. "When did you turn into such a gentleman?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car."

Amu got in the car and Ikuto closed the door. Ikuto got in the car and started the engine.

They drove in silence until they reached...

"An...amusement park?"

Ikuto parked. "Yeah. It's been a while since we've been to one, right?"

Amu frowned. "Aren't we a little old?"

Ikuto pointed outside the window. There were a lot of teenagers and even adults walking around. "You're never too old to have some fun."

Amu and Ikuto got out of the car and walked towards the main entrance. Ikuto held Amu's hand, lacing their fingers together. Amu looked at him and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back. He held onto her hand as he paid for their tickets and entered the amusement park.

"So, where to first?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked around. "...the swings?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Sure."

They got in line for the swings.

Ikuto suddenly nuzzled her neck. "Thanks for agreeing to this."

Amu blushed. "E-even after all this time, you're still like a cat."

Ikuto chuckled. "What? Don't you like it?"

Amu looked away from him, embarrassed. "I-It's our turn on the ride."

They sat in swings next to each other. During the ride, Amu found herself holding her arms out at her sides, smiling, and laughing. When they got off the ride, Ikuto smiled at her.

"Somebody sure looked like they were having fun."

Amu smiled sadly. "It reminded me of flying...with Ran..."

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, what next?"

For the next hour, they went on rides, ate cotton candy, and played and lost a few carnival games. The last ride they decided to ride on was the ferris wheel.

They got on and sat across from each other to evenly distribute the weight.

As the ride started, Amu looked out at the city below them in awe. "The city looks so pretty night."

Ikuto smiled. "So...are you having fun?"

Amu smiled at him. "Yeah, I am."

Ikuto held her hand. "Good." he kissed palm of her hand and she blushed.

"I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled, letting go of her hand.

When they got off the ride, they left the amusement park and got back in his car.

"So...where to next?"

Ikuto drove out of the parking lot. "You'll see."

Amu noticed the scenery looking a little familiar. "Where...?"

Ikuto suddenly stopped the car in front of what looked like an office building.

"Where are we?" Amu asked, confused.

Ikuto chuckled. "Don't you remember?" he pointed toward the building. "This is where we first met-remember? When you fell on me?"

Amu looked around again. "Oh...you're right...and, hey! It's not like I knew you were there!"

Ikuto was suddenly serious. "Amu."

Amu looked at him, surprised by his sudden seriousness. "Yes?"

Ikuto held her hands. "I love you. And I always will."

Amu blushed. "I-Ikuto..." she looked at their hands. "...I...I love you, too...and...I always will."

Ikuto smiled and unbuckled their seat belts before hugging her. "...Amu-koi?"

Amu continued blushing. "Y-Yes?"

Ikuto smirked. "That outfit makes you look really hot."

Amu blushed as red as a tomato. "IKUTO!"

Ikuto laughed. "What? I'm just being honest." he started the engine. "Come on, we have one more stop to make." They buckled their seat belts and started driving again.

When they reached their destination, Amu smiled. They were at a park, with not many people there. They got out of the car and Ikuto led her to an ice cream stand.

Amu got strawberry and Ikuto got chocolate. They sat down on a bench and ate their ice cream.

"This was fun." Amu smiled.

Ikuto smiled back. "Yeah."

They finished their ice cream.

"Hey, you've got ice cream on your face." Ikuto used his thumb to wipe the pink ice cream away from the corner of her mouth, keeping his hand on her cheek.

They slowly leaned forward and kissed, scooting closer to each other on the bench, wrapping their arms around each other. When they finally pulled apart for air, Ikuto nuzzled Amu's neck, inhaling her scent. "Mm...smells like strawberries."

Amu blushed. "Stop smelling me you pervert!"

Ikuto cuddled closer to her. "But Amu-koi, you're girlfriend. It's ok now, isn't it?"

"No it's not!"

When Ikuto dropped her off at her house, he gave her a quick goodnight before driving around the corner.

"Well, how'd it go?" Amu's mom asked excitedly.

Amu smiled, dropping her 'cool-and-spicy' facade. "Amazing." she walked upstairs and fell back on her bed after closing her bedroom door behind her. "Eh?" she lifted the covers and sighed. "Ikuto, mama and papa will throw a fit if they find you in here."

Ikuto smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to be extra quiet, eh?"

Amu sighed. "You're so annoying. Eep!" Ikuto had pulled her onto the bed, covering her with the blankets, chuckling. "Get some sleep, Amu."

Amu sighed, too tired to fight with him. She snuggled into his arms, smiling.

Some things never change.

Review please!


	4. Home

Hooray! Chapter 4! Hope ya like it!

Seiya: It's got lots of Amuto fluffiness!

Seiyo: ALL these chapters do. Where's the violence?

Seiya: ((hits her twin brother with Volume 3 of Shugo Chara)) Go to another fanfic!

Seiyo: OW!

Aika: Um...yeah, that's my boyfriend.

Reiko: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!.

Seiya: ((glomps Reiko)) REIKO-KUUUN!

Aika: That's her boyfriend.

me: Um...ahem. Sorry, they're insane. Except Aika. Enjoy!

Home

"Huh? You want me to what?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "Move in with me."

They had been dating for about seven months. Ikuto still had his pervert moments and Amu still got annoyed with him, but they were still happy and in love.

Ikuto and Amu were currently sitting on her bed, with Ikuto leaning against the headboard and Amu sitting on his lap.

"Why ask now?" she turned around to look at him.

"Because-I just got a new place and I was wondering if you wanted to make it OUR place."

Amu was surprised. "Seriously?"

Ikuto nodded then frowned. "If you don't want to..."

"N-No! I mean...papa doesn't want me to leave, but mama says I can move out whenever I'm ready." Amu explained.

"Are you ready?" Ikuto asked.

Amu thought about that. "...yes." she smiled at him. "Our place...I like the sound of that."

A week later, Amu's room was all packed up in boxes. She stood in the middle of the now empty room that she had grown up in and sighed.

"Onee-chan?"

Amu turned to look at her little sister, who was now almost a pre-teen. (I think, not sure hold Ami is in the anime, anybody know?) Amu smiled at her. "Yes, Ami?"

Ami smiled and handed her some yen. "To help you buy something nice for your new place."

Amu hugged her sister. "I'll miss you, Ami. I'll visit whenever I can. And you're always welcome to come over."

"She's right." Ikuto suddenly walked in the room. "All your stuff is in the moving truck, Amu." They had rented a small moving truck so they wouldn't have to make a lot of trips with his car.

Ami hugged her sister. "I love you, onee-chan."

"And I love you, Ami." Amu hugged her sister before letting go and facing Ikuto. "Ok, I'm ready." she clutched the yen Ami had given her tightly in her hand.

Amu said goodbye to her parents, giving them both hugs, before walking to the moving truck with Ikuto.

Later that afternoon, after they finished unpacking Amu's things, they made rice and chicken in their new kitchen and ate in their new living room, watching tv.

"...so, um, there's only one bedroom."

"Yeah."

"And one bed."

"And?"

"Are we...sleeping in the same bed?"

Ikuto chuckled. "We slept together in your bed all the time, Amu."

Amu blushed. "I know! It's just...different. That was my bed. This is OUR bed."

Ikuto held her hand. "I won't try anything. I promise."

Amu saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

They put away their dishes and walked to their room. Ikuto took a shower first, while Amu examined their room. They had a king-sized bed with dark blue sheets and matching pillow cases. They had a closet that Amu used for her clothes and a dresser that Ikuto used for his clothes. The curtains and walls were white, the same as the rest of the apartment. The dresser faced the bed so that they could put a tv on top of it. Amu smiled at their room, happy with how things had turned out.

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, wearing a pair of gray sweat pants, drying his wet hair with a towel. "Ok, shower's free." he noticed Amu staring at his chest and smirked, walking closer to her. "It's not polite to stare, Amu-koi."

Amu blushed. "I'm not staring!" she grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom, hearing him laugh through the door. She took off her clothes, turned on the warm water and stepped inside the shower, still blushing. She hadn't seen him shirtless very often, but she still found herself staring.

Years of working for Easter had helped keep him in shape, and he had obviously continued to exercise. Then she thought about how low his sweat pants had been riding on his hips and she blushed again.

She sighed, turning off the water and getting in her pajamas. She had decided to wear plain shorts and a t-shirt. She dried her hair with a towel before stepping out of the bathroom.

Ikuto was laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He looked at her and smiled. "Ready for bed?"

Amu nodded, walking over to the bed. She got under the covers and sighed. "Good bed choice."

Ikuto got under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose against her still damp hair. "Mmm...this is nice."

Amu blushed. "I-Ikuto..."

Ikuto inhaled her scent and sighed. "I've never felt more at home before."

Amu smiled, snuggling into his arms. "Neither have I."

If these chapters are too short, just let me know and I'll do my best to make them longer. Review please!


	5. Memories

I am soooo sorry about last chapter's shortness! This one is longer to make up for it! Also, Ikuto makes a comment at the end of this that is kind of T-rated…but not really. Enh, it's not that bad. Read to find out.

Ikuto: Ah, memories of messing with Amu...

Amu: Shut up!

Aika: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!.

Note: I wrote this while re-reading Volume 3 of Shugo Chara!. Also, some of these memories are mixed between how they happened in the anime and how they happened in the manga. Sorry if any memories are out of order. I'm trying to remember as many memories as I can myself. Enjoy!

Memories

Amu woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Ikuto still sleeping next to her. She smiled at his sleeping face. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' She ran her fingers through his hair. 'Still soft...' her fingers lightly brushed behind his ear.

Ikuto opened his eyes. "What have I told you about touching me in pervy places?"

Amu blushed. "H-huh?"

Ikuto smirked, pointing to his ear. "Remember? My ears are my weak spot." he leaned forward and lightly bit her ear. "Like you."

"Eek!" Amu scooted away from him. "Don't do that!"

Ikuto laughed. "Why not? Teasing you is fun."

Amu rolled her eyes and got out of bed, grabbing a pair of clothes to wear for the day. "It's nine o'clock. Get out of bed." she went into the bathroom to change.

Ikuto chuckled, going to his dresser and grabbing his own clothes to wear. After Amu got dressed, he went into the bathroom to change. When he got out of the bathroom, he smelled something...good? He walked into the kitchen to see Amu making eggs.

Ikuto leaned against the wall with an amused look on his face. "Since when do you cook?"

Amu cracked another egg. "Su taught me the basics."

Ikuto got out two plates and filled two cups with milk, setting them on the table. "How's college?"

"Good." Amu replied.

Ikuto sat at the table, looking around their new apartment, thinking back on how they first met.

Amu finished the eggs and served them on their plates. "What are you thinking about?"

Ikuto smiled at her. "Oh, how we first met."

"You mean when you groped me and tried to steal my eggs?" Amu rolled her eyes.

Ikuto frowned. "I didn't grope you, I was just trying to find where you were hiding them."

"Yeah, sure." Amu found herself smiling a little as she ate her eggs.

Ikuto took a bite of the eggs she made. "Hunh. It's good."

Amu smiled. "Thanks."

Ikuto took another bite. "...then there was that time I broke that 'tart-thing-"

"It WAS a tart!"

"-and you ran to get Su back from me. That was the first time...our eyes really met."

Amu thought about that. "Hey...you're right." Amu smiled. "And then you brought me those snacks to make up for it."

Ikuto smirked. "That was the first time I bit your ear."

Amu frowned. "Yeah, when you started messing with me."

Ikuto leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, good times." he chuckled.

Amu finished her eggs. "So-what are we doing today?"

Ikuto shrugged. "We can go on a date. I don't have to go into work today."

Amu nodded. "Sounds good."

As they drove to their usual café, Amu smiled as she remembered the first time she heard Ikuto play.

"What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked, noticing her dazed expression.

Amu smiled at him. "Just remembering the first time I heard you play."

Ikuto looked back at the road. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it was…a painful song…but at the same time…it was beautiful." Amu said, remembering.

Ikuto suddenly turned a corner and parked in the parking lot of a park-the same park she had first heard him play in.

"Ikuto? What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the café." Amu said, confused.

Ikuto got out of the car, grabbing his violin case from the back seat. Had that been there the whole time?

"I was going to wait until after the café, but you brought it up first." Ikuto closed the car door. "Come on." he started walking away.

"Ikuto!" she got out of the car. "Wait!" she closed the door and ran after him.

Ikuto walked to where she had first heard him play.

While he was setting up, Amu looked around to see that they were alone. 'Just like that night.'

Ikuto held his violin and started playing. But instead of a sad, painful tune, it was a happier, softer tune.

Amu smiled, recognizing the song. She started singing along.

When they finished, Ikuto put his violin away and walked up to her. "Do you remember that other time? When we went to that amusement park?"

Amu smiled. "Yeah. It was a lot of fun."

(Ok, so, I can't remember what happened with the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, so can somebody tell me if that was ever explained? If so then I'll change this, if not, then let's just say they kept them.)

Ikuto looked at the Dumpty Key on his violin case. "Then there was that time we tried getting the key to fit in the lock."

Amu pulled the Humpty Lock out of her purse and smiled sadly, remembering all the times she character transformed.

Ikuto held her hand. "Come on, let's go to the café."

Amu shook her head. "Can we just stay here? Lay in the grass?"

Ikuto smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They walked to a patch of grass where they were by themselves. They laid in the grass together, with Ikuto wrapping his arms around her and Amu snuggling against his chest.

"Remember all those times I stayed at your house?" Ikuto asked.

Amu laughed. "How could I forget? You kept climbing into my bed." she suddenly blushed. "Then…one night…you told me that you liked me for the first time."

Ikuto kissed the top of her head. "And when you stopped me from being Death Rebel?"

Amu smiled. "I didn't want to lose you."

Ikuto smiled. "And then when we were at the airport?"

Amu blushed. "When you kissed me…next to my mouth…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Like this?" he kissed next to her mouth and she blushed more.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled. "Oops. I missed." Ikuto kissed her lips.

She kissed back, but he pulled away. She pouted. "Hey."

Ikuto chuckled. "Then there was that time I came back for Nikaidou's and Sanjo's wedding."

Amu smiled. "I was so happy to see you…I couldn't believe it was really you."

Ikuto smirked. "You threw a fit because I stole your first nose kiss."

Amu blushed. "It was a big deal at the time!"

Ikuto laughed, hugging her close. "After everything that happened, I'm just glad that we're finally together. You made me wait a long time."

Amu hugged him. "Sorry for being younger than you." she replied sarcastically.

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "It's ok. You're worth waiting for."

Amu blushed but smiled. "Ikuto…"

They laid in the grass for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. About an hour later, they went to the café, saw a movie, visited Utau and Kukai, got dinner, and went back home.

They got ready for bed just like they had the same night before. But tonight, they talked about something very important.

"Where do you see us in ten years?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blinked, confused. "Um…together?"

Ikuto got in bed. "No, I mean, married? Kids?"

Amu blushed. "O-oh." she got in bed. "Well…where do you see us?"

Ikuto smirked. "I asked you first."

Amu looked at the ceiling. "…I'd…like us…to be…m-married…"

Ikuto held her hand, tracing the lines of her palm. "Kids?"

Amu blushed more at the thought of…THAT with Ikuto. "M-maybe…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Are you thinking dirty thoughts about us Amu?"

"N-no! Go to bed!" she pulled her hand away from him, rolling over so her back was facing him.

Ikuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Amu-koi."

Amu smiled, thinking about her wedding day…with Ikuto.

They sure had a lot of memories together.

There! Was this long enough? Please let me know! Review please!


	6. Say Yes

Time for chapter 6!

Seiya: She's listening to love songs while she writes this.

Seiyo: Bleh. Where's the rock and roll?

Amu: Am I getting tortured in this chapter?

Me: Not really. But this chapter will probably make Ikuto very happy.

Ikuto: So there is teasing?

Amu: You're all mean!

Me: Aw, you're one of my favorite characters, Amu! I won't have him tease you too much, ok?

Amu: ((sigh)) Fine.

Aika: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!.

Note: Can't remember if I mentioned it before, but Ikuto works in a local orchestra. Feedback on if that's a good idea please. I couldn't think of any other career for him.

Say Yes

Amu and Ikuto had now been together for a year. Amu was now 19 and Ikuto was 24. They still lived together and, now that Amu had gotten used to it, slept in the same bed. Even though they hadn't gone THAT far, they still kissed a lot.

Amu got up early one morning and made breakfast for Ikuto, leaving him a note that said she had gone to school early to meet up with Rima and Nagihiko for coffee.

When Amu got to the school student store, Rima and Nagihiko were already waiting for her. She smiled at her friends. "Hey, guys!" she waved.

Rima sipped her coffee. "Hello."

Nagihiko waved back. "Hey, Amu."

Amu got her coffee and sat down across from the couple. "It's been a while since we've gotten to sit down like this."

Nagihiko nodded. "College has kept us busy."

Rima put her coffee cup on the table. "How's your cat?"

Amu looked confused for a second before laughing. "Oh, Ikuto? He's fine. I made him breakfast before I left-"

"YOU? Since when do you cook?" Rima asked, a little surprised.

Amu frowned. "Since Su taught me. It's kind of our daily ritual. We switch off making breakfast and sit together when one of us doesn't have to leave early."

"Is Ikuto still in that orchestra?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu nodded. "Yeah, he had a performance last night. He had a solo." she smiled. "It was amazing."

Nagihiko chuckled. "You're so in love."

Amu blushed. "H-huh?"

"It's in your eyes." Rima said.

Amu smirked at the couple. "Just like how your guys' eyes light up when you look at each other?"

Said couple blushed, looking away from each other.

"Yo, Amu!"

Amu looked up and smiled at a familiar face. "Hey, Kukai. How's Utau?"

Kukai smiled. "My awesome wife? She's got a concert tomorrow night. You should all come."

The three nodded. "Ok."

Amu looked at her cell phone. "Shoot, I'm going to be late for class. See ya guys later!" she waved and quickly hurried to class.

After school, Amu trudged home, unlocking the door, opening it, closing it, locking it, walking to hers and Ikuto's room, and falling onto the bed.

"Long day?"

Amu looked at his side of the bed. "Yeah. You're home early."

Ikuto shrugged. "We finished practice early." he smiled. "Thanks for breakfast. How are the others?"

Amu smiled. "Good. Kukai says your sister has a concert tomorrow night."

Ikuto nodded. "Oh, yeah, I just found out today, too."

Amu laid on her side. "So-what do you want to do tonight?"

Ikuto thought about it and shrugged. "We can make dinner and watch a movie."

Amu smiled. "Sounds good."

Later that night, after they ate dinner, Amu picked a chick-flick to torture Ikuto. Oddly, he didn't protest like he usually did. Come to think of it, the DVD was already on top of the DVD player.

Amu shrugged and put the DVD in. She plopped next to Ikuto on the couch and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

As they watched the movie, Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu's neck, kissing the exposed skin, making her sigh.

Amu turned her head to look at him, confused by his sudden action. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto suddenly stood up, walking to their room without saying a word.

Amu panicked. Had she done something wrong?

Ikuto walked back in the room with his hand in his pocket. "Amu? We need to talk."

Amu frowned. "Is…something wrong?"

Ikuto shook his head. "No. I have a very important question to ask you." he held her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. He then got down on one knee.

Amu's eyes widened. Was he going to…?

Ikuto looked up into her eyes, midnight blue meeting gold. (Sorry if their eye color isn't described correctly.) "Amu?"

Amu cleared her throat quietly. "Y-Yes?" Why was she stuttering?

Ikuto held one tightly. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. I'm not the type of character to say fancy words when it comes to these sort of things, but I hope this is enough." he pulled a midnight blue velvet box out of his pocket.

Amu gasped. "I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a single diamond in the center. "Hinamori Amu? Will you marry me?"

Amu felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. "Wh-What should I say?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Say yes."

Amu smiled and nodded her head. "Yes!"

Ikuto smiled and slid the ring onto her left ring finger before she tackled him to the ground.

"I love you, Ikuto." she said, smiling at him.

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Amu."

They sat up and kissed, holding each other close.

The next morning, Amu woke up as the future Tsukiyomi Amu.

Just one page shorter than the last chapter, next chapter will for sure be longer. I promise. I hope it's ok that I'm updating so fast. I just have so many ideas! :D Review please!

A big thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! : - )


	7. Their Wedding Day

Chapter 7 already? Wow. I'm having a lot of fun writing these fanfics.

Amu: I'm actually getting married…to IKUTO…

Ikuto: ((smirks)) I can't wait for our wedding night.

Amu: WHAT?

Me: Teehee…ahem. Anyways, will you do the honors Nagi?

Amu: Huh? Why Nagi?

Me: Cuz he's my second favorite Shugo Chara! guy! Ikuto's my first favorite Shugo Chara! guy.

Nagihiko: Anyway…animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!.

Their Wedding Day

And so, a year later…

"Amu-chan, you look so pretty!" Yaya squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Yaya, move, we still have to do her make-up." Utau said, grabbing her make-up bag.

"Nice dress choice, Amu." Rima commented.

"You look beautiful onee-chan!" Ami smiled.

Yaya, Rima, and Ami were all bridesmaids, and Utau was the maid of honor.

Amu, now 20 years old, looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was simple. It was strapless and white. It went all the way down to the floor with a small train. There were no beads, no sparkles, no frills. Just a plain and simple dress with a veil attached to a silver circle that went on her head. (It's kind of like a wreath I guess…that's what my aunt had at her wedding.) She also wore one-inch high-heels.

Utau went to work, first applying blush.

All of the bridesmaids wore light pink dresses, varying in style.

Yaya's was very frilly.

Rima's was simple, with no frills or sparkles.

Ami's had lots of sparkles.

While Utau's was strapless, went to her ankles, and had a flower beaded pattern going up the side.

Utau put eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara on next.

Amu smiled a little at her reflection. She was getting married. To Ikuto. The man she had loved for years.

Utau applied lipstick before taking a step back and examining her work. She finally smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "Done!"

With the boys…

Ikuto, now 25 years old, adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror with a smile on his face.

"Get ready for the greatest adventure of your life, man." Kukai patted him on his shoulder.

Ikuto looked at his brother-in-law. "Were you nervous? During the ceremony?"

Kukai thought about it. "Hm…a little, I guess. But I guess I was too excited to really think about it."

Kairi smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

Nagihiko approached them. "Hey, where's the best man?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Tadase ran into the room. "Sorry, I got stuck in traffic."

Ikuto chuckled. "It's ok." he frowned. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Tadase smiled. "Nii-san, I have a girlfriend. I got over Amu years ago." (Sorry Tadamu fans. :P)

Ikuto's mom poked her head in the room after knocking to warn the boys that she was coming in. She smiled at them. "It's time."

With the girls…

Amu's mom poked her head in the room after knocking to warn the girls that she was coming in. She smiled at them. "It's time."

In the church…

Ikuto waited next to his friends, watching the door Amu was going to walk through.

Behind the door, Amu was comforting her crying dad. "Papa…it's ok…we still live in the same town…we can visit each other every day."

Her dad sniffled. "I know. I just…you're all grown-up. My little girl isn't so little anymore."

Amu hugged her dad. "I'll always be your little girl, papa."

The music started playing.

Amu held onto her dad's arm.

"Are you ready?" her dad asked.

Amu took a deep breath, exhaled, and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

The doors opened.

Both of their families and friends were all there, including Ikuto's dad, Aruto.

Ikuto stared at Amu as she walked down the aisle. She caught his gaze and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back.

When she finally reached Ikuto, her dad gave her a hug. "Please take care of our daughter." her dad said to Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded. "I will."

Amu's dad went to sit with his wife.

As the priest talked, Amu and Ikuto kept their eyes focused on each other.

They said their vows and said "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ikuto smiled and pulled Amu into his arms, kissing her.

Amu smiled and kissed back.

Their family and friends cheered. They all went into another room for the reception.

Amu sat next to Ikuto. Ikuto suddenly stood up. "There's something I want to say."

Amu was surprised. She didn't think Ikuto was the kind of person to make speeches.

"Amu likes hearing when I play violin. So, I want to play for her today." Ikuto walked to the small dance floor and picked up his violin. He started playing.

Amu smiled as he played her favorite song that he always played for her when she asked.

When he was done, Utau walked onto the mini stage and spoke into the microphone. "Time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together."

Ikuto waited for Amu on the dance floor after putting his violin back in it's case.

Amu hesitantly walked to the dance floor.

Ikuto gave a slight bow, smiling.

Amu laughed and gave a small curtsy. She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips.

Utau sang as they danced together.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life." Ikuto murmured in Amu's ear.

Amu looked confused. "What are the other days?"

Ikuto chuckled, suddenly dipping Amu, who blushed. "Every moment with you." he pulled her back up.

Amu smiled. "Then it's the same for me."

Ikuto kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful."

Amu hugged him. "I love you."

Ikuto hugged back. "And I love you. Always."

They continued to dance until it was time for Amu to dance with her dad while Ami danced with Ikuto.

"Ikuto-nii-san?" Ami asked.

Ikuto looked at her. "Yes?"

Ami smiled. "I'm glad to have you for a brother-in-law."

Ikuto smiled back. "And I'm glad to have you for a sister-in-law."

Somebody tapped on Amu's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Amu turned around to see Aruto smiling at her. She looked at her dad and he nodded. Amu smiled at Aruto and they started to dance together.

"I hope my son doesn't give you too much trouble."

Amu laughed. "Ikuto already gives me trouble."

Aruto chuckled. "Well, I hope you two will be very happy together."

Amu smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The song ended and Amu went back to Ikuto.

It was finally time to throw the bouquet.

Amu turned around so her back faced the eager girls. "One, two, three!" she threw the bouquet.

Hands reached out to grab the flowers, but the bouquet only fell into one pair of arms…

…Rima's arms.

First everybody stared at her, then at Nagihiko, both blushing.

"Um…congrats, Amu and Ikuto!" Kukai said, breaking the awkward silence.

Nagihiko walked over to Rima and held her hand. Rima looked at him and smiled shyly.

Ikuto and Amu walked out to Ikuto's car, rice flying everywhere. They got in the car, waved to their family and friends, and drove back to their apartment.

When they got there, Ikuto scooped Amu up in his arms and carried her into their apartment, kicking the door closed behind him and locking it. Ikuto walked to their room and fell on the bed with her.

Amu laughed. "We're finally married!"

Ikuto chuckled. "Yeah, we are." he kissed her shoulder. "…are you sure you're ready for this?"

Amu nodded. "Marriage? Of course I am."

Ikuto chuckled. "No, the other thing."

Amu was confused at first, but then she blushed. "O-Oh." she thought about it then nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Ikuto loosened his tie. "We'll use protection."

Amu nodded. "Someday…I want kids."

Ikuto smiled. "Me, too."

They kissed, falling back onto the bed, holding each other close.

That was their first night together as husband and wife.

Review please!


	8. Yoru

Another fluffy Amuto one-shot! Yeah!

Amu: In that last chapter…did Ikuto and I really…?

Me: Yup.

Amu: O/O

Ikuto: ((hugs Amu))

Me: Ahem. Anyways…take it away Yaya!

Yaya: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!

Rima: She also apologizes for the shortness.

Yoru

"Look at this one, Ikuto!" Amu dragged her husband to another window with puppies behind it.

Ikuto sighed. "Why are we at the mall again?"

"We're looking for something to give to your sister as a birthday present, remember?" Amu smiled at a little Husky puppy.

"So why are we at the pet store?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shrugged. "I got distracted."

They continued to look at puppies until something in the back of the store near the food caught her eye.

There, in a play-pen, all alone, was a little black kitten with gold eyes.

Amu walked to the play-pen, thinking that the cat reminded her of something…of someone. "Ikuto…"

"Hm?" Ikuto turned around and looked at kitten, immediately thinking the same thing.

A salesperson walked over to the couple. "Oh? You're interested in this little guy? He just came in today. He's a rescue. We found him wandering in an alley but we couldn't find his mom or the rest of his litter. He's about four weeks old."

"We'll take him." Amu and Ikuto said at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised that they had said that at the same time.

The salesperson smiled. "Ok, have you had a pet before?"

The two shook their heads.

The salesperson then explained what to feed the kitten, what toys were recommended, and to get a litter box and cat litter. "And don't forget to always make sure he has plenty of milk. In a couple weeks you can start giving him water." (Correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change this. I'm just guessing cuz he got separated from his mom he still needs milk.) The lady carefully picked up the kitten and handed him to Amu.

Amu held the kitten close, smiling at him.

"What should we name him?" Ikuto asked.

Amu didn't even have to think about it. "Yoru."

Ikuto smiled sadly. "Yoru…perfect."

When they got home, they put the pet carrier on the ground and opened it.

Yoru hesitantly peeked his head outside, looking around his new home. He slowly walked out of the pet carrier and wandered around the living room of the apartment.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I can't believe we got a cat."

Amu smiled. "Well, look at it this way, when we have kids, they'll have a friend to play with."

Ikuto smirked. "How soon do you want kids?"

Amu blushed. "W-well…we've been married for four months…I guess…soon…"

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "Let's focus on this kid, first."

Yoru walked up to Amu and rubbed against her leg, meowing.

Amu smiled and bent down to pick him up. "It's been a while since we've had a cat around."

Ikuto chuckled. "Hey, you said I still act like a cat."

Amu laughed. "True." she handed Yoru to Ikuto. "I'm going to set up food and milk bowls in the kitchen."

Ikuto nodded and held the kitten in his arms. He looked down at the small creature, remembering his Shugo Chara. "You even have his eyes." Ikuto murmured quietly.

Yoru meowed.

"Ok, everything's set up." Amu said, walking out of the kitchen. She scrated behind Yoru's ear and he purred. Amu giggled. "Just like you."

"I don't purr." Ikuto frowned.

Amu scratched behind Ikuto's ear, a quiet purring sound coming from the midnight-hair man. Amu smiled. "Told ya."

Ikuto fought back a rare blush. "I guess some of Yoru stayed with me."

Amu smiled at the kitten in Ikuto's arms. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed." They had eaten dinner at the mall.

Ikuto nodded and put Yoru on the floor.

Amu put a small cat bed by the tv in the living room, gently picking Yoru up and putting him in the bed. "Goodnight, Yoru."

Ikuto smiled at her. "You'll make a great mother, Amu."

Amu smiled at him. "And you'll make a great dad. Ikuto." she blushed, looking at her feet, suddenly shy. "Um, when do you want to start that?"

Ikuto was surprised by her question. "Huh? When do you want to start?"

Amu glanced at him. "…I'm ready."

Ikuto blinked, then smiled. "So am I." he smirked. "Well, we better get started, then."

Amu smiled shyly. "I guess so."

They walked to their room, closing the door behind them.

In the living room, Yoru stretched and curled up in a ball in his new bed, in his new home. Little did he know in nine months he would have a new friend to play with.

A while later, Amu lay in Ikuto's arms, smiling at her husband. "And now we wait."

Ikuto nodded. "And now we wait."

They looked out the window at the stars, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Oh. Oops."

Ikuto looked at Amu, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Amu sighed. "We forgot to get Utau a birthday present."

Ikuto chuckled. "We'll get her one tomorrow."

They heard scratching at their door, followed by meowing.

Ikuto put on his boxers and Amu pulled on a bathrobe. The two walked to the door and opened it to find Yoru looking up at them. He meowed. Amu smiled and picked him up. "I guess he wants to sleep with us tonight."

Ikuto chuckled. "I guess so."

They got back in bed, putting Yoru between them.

"Goodnight, cats." Amu yawned.

"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto leaned over and kissed her forehead.

That night, they started a family.

Aw…a kitten named Yoru and a baby on the way! What will happen next for Amu and Ikuto? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Review please!


	9. News

Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter?

Ikuto: I am!

Amu: Why?!

Me: Oh, shut up, you know you love him.

Amu: ((mumbles)) Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Me: Your turn, Kairi!

Kairi: -adjusts glasses- animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!.

Yaya: She also apologizes for the long wait! This has actually been sitting on her computer-she just forgot she typed it. Haha.

Me: Shut up! Ahem. Enjoy!

News

Amu was nervous. Beyond nervous. She stared at the stick in her hand. It had a plus on it.

Her period was late and she had thrown up yesterday. So she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test...and she had been right. She was pregnant. With Ikuto's child.

Amu sat on the bathroom floor. Ikuto was at work. He didn't even know about the pregnancy test. She didn't know what else to do...so she called Utau.

"Hello?" Utau said after picking up the phone.

"Utau? It's Amu. I...need to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, let's meet at my place. Kukai's at work."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a little bit." Amu hung up the phone.

Utau was also currently pregnant-four months pregnant. She had gotten pregnant shortly after Amu's and Ikuto's wedding. She and Kukai had waited for so long because of her career, but Utau had decided that it was time to put the career second and a child first.

Amu hurried to Utau's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Utau seemed to open it immediately. "What's wrong? You sounded freaked out over the phone."

Amu took a deep breath and exhaled. "...I'm pregnant."

Utau blinked, then beamed, then grabbed Amu's hands and dragged her inside, closing the door behind them. "When did you find out?!"

"Before I called you."

Utau nodded. "We need to get you to a doctor."

Amu shook her head. "Not until I tell Ikuto."

Utau looked confused. "You told me first?"

"Ikuto's at work. I panicked! I had to tell somebody!" Amu started freaking out again.

Utau hugged her. "It's ok. Calm down. I thought you were trying to get pregnant."

"I was! But now...I'm just...scared. What if we're not ready? What if I'M not ready?"

Utau put her hand over Amu's mouth. "Amu. Relax." She put her hand on her stomach. "We have human beings inside us. It's our job to protect them and deliver them into this world. Just keep that in mind."

Amu calmed down, putting a hand on her stomach. "...you're right." She smiled at Utau. "I'm still scared, but...if I have Ikuto as a husband, and friends like you, I can do this."

Utau smiled. "That's the spirit. Now, be prepared for the-"

Amu suddenly threw up on the floor.

"-morning sickness."

Amu sat on the couch while Utau cleaned up Amu's mess.

"Sorry, Utau." Amu mumbled from the couch.

"It's fine. I threw up on Kukai."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. In the kitchen."

For the rest of the day, the two watched TV and talked.

Kukai got home and smiled at them. "Hello my lovely wife." he pecked her on the lips. He smiled at Amu. "And how's my sister-in-law?"

Amu smiled. "I'm good. I have to go home now. Thanks for the talk Utau." She hugged her friends before heading home.

When she got home, she saw Ikuto's car parked in front of their apartment. She walked upstairs to find the door unlocked. She opened it and closed it behind her. "Ikuto? Are you home?"

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom...holding the stick. "Amu? What...?"

Amu took a step closer to him. "My period was late. And I threw up yesterday. So I got a test today and...well...it has a plus sign."

Ikuto looked at the stick and then back at her. "Meaning...?"

Amu smiled a little. "I'm pregnant."

At first Ikuto was silent, and then he grinned, dropping the stick and walking over to her. "Amu!" he picked her up and spun around. "We're going to have a baby!"

Amu laughed. "Yes, yes we are."

Ikuto put her down. "Does anybody else know?"

Amu shook her head. "Just Utau."

They both stared at each other. "She's going to tell everyone." They said in unison.

"Why did you tell her first?" Ikuto sounded hurt.

Amu frowned. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I had to tell somebody and you were at work."

Ikuto nodded. "...ok." he kissed her. "Come on, we're going out to eat. Let's celebrate."

Amu smiled. "Really?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah."

They went out to dinner and drove home, stopping by the pet store to get Yoru some food.

When they got home, Yoru walked up to them and rubbed himself against their legs, meowing.

Amu picked him up. "Guess what? In nine months you'll have a friend to play with."

Yoru meowed again.

Amu smiled and put him on the floor.

Ikuto walked to their room while Amu gave Yoru some food.

Ikuto picked up his violin and started playing Amu's favorite song. Amu smiled, walking back to their room, sitting on the bed as he played. She hummed along, closing her eyes as she listened to the music. When he was done, she opened her eyes to see him in front of her, still holding his violin. "Any other requests?"

Amu smiled. "Just one." She sat up and kissed him.

Ikuto chuckled and put his violin back in it's case.

Amu curled up beside Ikuto. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

Ikuto chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and running his fingers through her hair. "Considering how we were when we were younger."

Amu laughed. "You used to tease me all the time."

Ikuto smirked. "That's because you were so easy to mess with."

Amu nudged his shoulder. "Sneaky cat."

Ikuto kissed her nose. "I thought I was a thieving cat?"

Amu kissed him. "You'll be an amazing dad."

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "And you'll be an amazing mom."

The next day, Amu got tons of phone calls from all her friends. They all congratulated the soon-to-be-parents, immediately asking if they knew the gender and what names they had chosen.

Amu sighed. "This is going to be a long nine months."

Hopefully this wasn't too short. Review please!


	10. Kick

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just excited to get to the chapter where the baby is born. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Kick

Utau and Amu sat together at Ikuto's and Amu's apartment, watching TV and eating their latest craving.

"We're back!" Kukai grinned as he and Ikuto walked into the apartment.

"Where'd you go?" Utau smiled as Kukai kissed her cheek.

"Shopping." Ikuto held up a bag. He handed it to Utau. "It's from both of us. And this…" he handed Amu a small box. "…is for you." He kissed her forehead.

Utau and Amu smiled. "Thanks, guys." They said in unison, opening their presents. They gasped.

Utau pulled a purple one-sie out of the bag that said "I love my mommy" on it. Utau and Kukai had asked what the gender was and had found out that they were having a girl.

Amu and Ikuto, on the other hand, had decided to wait and see what gender their baby was going to be.

Amu pulled a pair of earrings out of the box-small hoop earrings with red hearts in the center of each one.

The girls kissed their husbands and put their gifts back in the box and bag.

Utau and Kukai said goodbye and left a little while later to continue working on the nursery at their new house.

Amu put her hand on her stomach…and suddenly gasped. "Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" Ikuto hurried into the room, panicked, thinking something was wrong.

Amu smiled. "The baby kicked!"

Ikuto walked up to her, kneeling in front of the couch. He put his hand on her pregnant belly…and gasped. "The baby kicked!"

Amu giggled. "Yes. Amazing, huh?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah." He kissed lifted her shirt and kissed her belly, making her smile and blush a little.

"In just a couple months we'll be parents." Amu said, looking out the window of their apartment. "We'll be moving, too. You got into that really good orchestra in Kyoto, so we'll be leaving this town…" she frowned.

Ikuto put his hand on hers. "We can visit here whenever we want, and the others can visit us, too." He frowned. "You know…I can still decline the offer…"

Amu shook her head. "No. This is the only way we'll be able to afford a bigger place for our child. We started this adventure together, and we're going to continue it that same way: together."

Ikuto kissed her nose, her favorite place for him to kiss besides her lips. "I love you, Amu."

Amu smiled. "And I love you, Ikuto."

The next couple of months were spent moving into their new place, preparing the nursery with their family and friends.

And before they knew it, it was time.

* * *

Yeah, VERY short, but the next chapter WILL be longer. I just needed this chapter to explain that they were moving. Review please!


	11. Everything and More

Yeah! Baby time! Enjoy!

NOTE: According to a site I found, 'Hoshimi' means 'Starlight' and 'Asami' means 'Morning beauty.' Kukai and Utau named their daughter Asami because their daughter was born in the morning. PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong. Ok, happy reading!

Chapter 11

Everything and More

A baby's cries were heard as a new life came into the world.

Amu leaned back against the pillow, eyes closed.

Her husband squeezed her hand. "You did well, Amu." Ikuto said, proud of his wife.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations-it's a girl!"

Amu opened her eyes to see the nurses cleaning the baby girl. They then wrapped the newborn infant in a pink blanket, They smiled at the new parents, carefully handing the child to Amu. She was careful to support the baby's head. The baby looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "She has your eyes…."

Ikuto smiled. "And your pink hair."

Amu smiled. "Yeah, she does." She looked at him. "What should we name her?"

"…Hoshimi." Ikuto said after thinking about it.

Amu looked at their child. "Hoshimi it is." She smiled. "Hello, Tsukiyomi Hoshimi. I'm your mommy, Amu. This is your father, Ikuto. He's kind of annoying, but you'll get used to him."

"Gee, thanks." Ikuto rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amu asked him.

Ikuto nodded. Amu handed Hoshimi to him carefully, making sure Ikuto remembered to support their daughter's head. He looked into her eyes, and was immediately wrapped around her little finger. This was their child-a part of both of them. And he knew from the moment he looked in her eyes that he would protect her, no matter what-just like he would protect his wife, no matter what.

Amu smiled. "I think she likes you."

Ikuto smiled at Hoshimi. "Yeah?"

Their friends went into their room in pairs.

Utau and Kukai came in first, Kukai holding their couple month old daughter, Asami, in his arms.

Amu smiled. "How's Asami-chan?"

Utau smiled at her husband and sleeping daughter. "She's doing well." She looked at Amu. "The birth went well?"

Amu nodded. "Absolutely zero problems." She smiled.

After they visited at met Hoshimi, Amu's family came in next.

Ami smiled. "I'm an auntie!"

"My little girl…all grown up." Her dad sniffled.

Amu smiled a little. "Papa…"

"We're grandparents." Her mom smiled.

They all took turns holding the now sleeping baby before leaving.

Ikuto's parents came in next.

Aruto smiled, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "She's beautiful, Ikuto."

"I can't believe we're grandparents." Ikuto's mom smiled. "I'm so proud of you…both of you."

Amu and Ikuto smiled. "Thank you." They said in union.

After them, Tadase came in. He smiled. "Hey."

They smiled at him. "Hey."

"Where's your fiancé?" Ikuto asked.

"She had to work today, but she said she'll come visit with me after work." He replied. He looked at Hoshimi and smiled. "May I hold her?"

Ikuto nodded and carefully handed his daughter to him.

Tadase was careful to support her head.

"We figured she could just call you 'uncle' when she learns to talk." Amu smiled.

Tadase smiled. "Thank you-that means a lot." He handed Hoshimi back to Ikuto. "Take good care of her."

They nodded. "We will." They said in unison.

Next were Yaya and Kairi. Kairi carried in some balloons and Yaya carried in a small teddy bear. "For mommy and baby!"

Amu smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Finally, it was Rima and Nagihiko's turn.

"We've decided to make you two the godparents." Ikuto announced.

Both looked shocked, but then smiled.

"We're honored." Nagihiko said.

Rima nodded in agreement.

When they were alone again, and Ikuto was holding Hoshimi while Amu slept, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and smiled. She was everything he had wanted and more.

Review please!


End file.
